Breathe
by pinkprincess23
Summary: This is a one-shot, song-fic based on New moon. As soon as I heard the song, I was mentally writing the story. PLease r&r. It will inspire me to write other Twilight fanfictions! Constructive critiscism is needed. Tell me if the rating is right! Thanks!


**Hi!!! This is my first Twilight fan fiction, my first one-shot, my first song fic, and my second fan fiction too!!! So constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!!!**

**This idea has been in my mind ever saw I first heard this song!! It's called Breathe by Taylor Swift. I literally thought that it was like the soundtrack to New Moon!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, or Taylor Swift, even though I wish I had all of their writing, guitar playing, singing, and song writing skills, along with Taylor's hair!!**

**This takes place during New Moon. Enjoy!!!**

(Bella POV)

I can't believe that he left. He said that he loved me, and he would never leave, but I try not to think about that; it hurts too much. Sometimes it feels like someone ripped a whole in my chest and pulled out my heart. But I have to stay together for Charlie. If nothing else in this world matters, I would have to stick it out for Charlie.

Not again, I cry to myself. I knew this would happen, I knew I shouldn't think about him. If I did, it might end up badly, like last time. It took too much out of me to think of them, especially him; the one who broke my heart. I just couldn't breathe now. I couldn't help but think of him though. He was like a drug for me, as I thought I was for him. Once you've had it, you can never stop. He even told me that I was exactly his brand of heroin, but I guess that stuff changes.

I clutched my body to try and hold the corners of it together, but I bet if I exploded all over the floor HE wouldn't care. He left me here. I spent countless nights trying to figure it all out, but I just couldn't.

I walked over to the radio, hoping some music would help to calm me down; but it never did, nothing ever did. I put on what seemed like a pretty soothing station, and then sat back down on the floor, curling myself up against the chair that HE used to sit on to watch me sleep, back when I thought he loved me, but that was obviously false hope.

A song was just ending, and now the DJ was talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. These days I tuned everyone, and everything for that matter out. Another song turned on, and I tried to listen, because the beat was catchy. It was a slow song, but it still caught my attention.

I tried my hardest to concentrate as much as I could, but it still wasn't 100%. The girl started to sing:

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,__Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way._

_People are people,_

_And sometimes we change our minds,_

This girl really knows what she is talking about. This is what happened to him, he just changed his mind. After all, he's only human. Well, not completely, but that's what he used to feel like around me. So maybe it's my fault, I changed his mind.

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

This is all too true. It is killing me, and I always put up a shield so no one, even my father knows what's happening. I'm sure he suspects something, but he can never understand the pain I'm in.

Then the girl started to hum, giving me time to think. I was ready to give up my whole life for him, literally, and he just leaves without telling me why. But I can't pretend to be angry at him, I love him too much. If I were angry at him, it would be like being angry at myself.

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,It's the kind of ending you don't really wanna see._

_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around._

Its true, I don't know what to do without him round. My life isn't complete, and it wont be until I see him again.

_And we know its never simple,_

_Never easy._

It isn't easy, not even close.

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

It is never a clean break, but he tried to make it one. He should know that it wasn't going to work.

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

I did know him, even better than the back of my had, but not anymore.

_And I can't,_

_Breathe, Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to._

This is the story of my life. It made me remember all of the horrible things, made me think of the horrible memories of me leaning over, not breathing. Laying on my side, not breathing. Gasping for air, like a fish out of water. I'm noticing a pattern.

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt._

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve._

_But people are people, _

_And sometimes it doesn't work out,_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out._

I wish he would have stayed, I wouldn't have to relive all those horrible months without him.

_And I can't,_

_Breathe, Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to._

Here we go again. I'm laying on the floor next to my bed, gasping, trying to breathe, but its not working. I can't breathe without him, but I do have to.

_It's two a.m._

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend._

_Hope you know it's not easy, _

_Easy for me._

_It's two a.m._

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend._

_Hope you know this ain't easy,_

_Easy for me._

Every night I stay up past 2 am, thinking about how I had lost more than a friend. I had lost a best friend, a boyfriend, a family, and a lifestyle that I had wanted to live.

_And we know its never simple,_

_Never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

No one is going to save me. I'm all alone here in Forks. He tried to make it a clean break and as if he had "never existed," but he should have known that I wasn't going to forget him; not ever.

_Ohh_

_I can't,_

_Breathe, Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to._

I can't breathe, and I'm never going to be able to until I find him, or he finds me, although he made it perfectly clear that he didn't love me anymore. But he promised to stay as long as it was good for me, and to me that meant forever, and eternity. Apparently not for him.

_Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)Sorry _

He should be sorry, he couldn't do this to me. I whispered quietly to the ground, "I love you Edward."

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It would mean the world to me. It will inspire me to make more Twilight fan fictions, this was sort of like a test run, I guess you could say.**

**Peace, love, and Jonas**

**-Alexandra**


End file.
